objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
What I think (Or hope) BFDIA 6 will be like
The contestants woke up on the lush purples grasses of Yoyleland. They remembered everything that had happened, the previous challenge, everything. The Firey Speaker Box (I'll call it FSB) flew to them. Pencil was completely up first, and faced the FSB. "Well, look who's woken up." "Be quiet." "Let's recover Team no name." Pencil followed FSB to the recovery center. Hesitantly she recovered each dead member of the team. FSB managed to get the HPRC off of the glue when she finished. Team no name did not look pleased. Last episode, Puffball had killed them so they could be up for elimination and she could win a prize. Everyone knew that it would never work that way. Team no name looked for the one that betrayed them, but she was nowhere to be found. When they assumed she left on her own, they returned to the normal challenge area. Back in the grasslands, Firey stared at the water-clear blue sky. He was distracted by a sound from Coiny. "Hey Firey. Enjoying the show?" There was taunt in his voice. "Quiet, Coiny. You just fear my superior intellect. " "Superior? More like inferior. Everyone agrees with me that you're just garbage." "The only people that agree with you are yourself. Maybe your imagination." "You are the one that needs friends." "I already have more friends than you. Unlike you, I care about all of them." "Yeah, sure you do." Coiny walked away without even slapping him. Firey knew what he was talking about, and didn't want to go too deep into it anyway. Firey walked back to the rest of his team. Of course, they were talking about Puffball's betrayal. Firey decided to join in. "Oh, hey Firey." Gelatin said. "What are you doing?" "Golf Ball is talking about what Puffball did. Let's listen." The team turned to Golf Ball as she readied herself to speak up. "Team No Name! What happened last episode was completely unacceptable. After that, I will enforce a new rule to this team." "What made you the leader in the first place?" "Shut up, Fries! Anyway, I want every one of you to promise no betrayal. I will make sure you don't do anything that'll hurt us in the competition, or in general. Do you promise?" The whole team promised, though some were reluctant. "Very well. I hope you keep your promise. Team dismissed." The team spread out again. Firey and Gelatin turned and saw Freesmart in the distance. Without getting noticed, they went closer to hear what they were saying. The group was not all listening to one member, and everyone rightfully spoke. Firey and Gelatin got closer until they could make up what they were saying. Pencil was talking with Ruby. "I mean, look at Team No Name, for example. They all let one bossy bot control them around like dolls!" "Yeah, and they can't even keep their team together! Gelatin seemed upset and jumped in. "That isn't true!" "Oh, really? Then explain why you lost." "Just because one team member does something bad doesn't mean our team is a mess!" "Oh, yeah, SURE. We'll just see what happens. Me and m... WE will be here long after you're out." Pencil walked away from Gelatin, the rest of the team following her. Gelatin flared before walking the other direction. Firey followed him. Going back to where the team was a moment ago, he stopped. Firey stopped and faced the same way. Gelatin was happy that Firey was by his side. They sat for a while before the FSB went into their faces. "Whatever, you're doing, you have to stop, for it's time for Cake at Stake!" "Already?" Firey didn't want to start the elimination now. "Well, don't you want a traitor to get what she deserves?" "Oh, then actually, let's do that now." The team traveled to the Cake at Stake area as the song played. They all noticed that Puffball was already in her seat, facing the ground. Nobody bothered talking to her. The team walked into their respective seats. The FSB jumped by the TV. "As you know, Team No Name, you lost the last challenge. " "Just get to the point already! I want to see Puffball get eliminated." Puffball did not respond to Fries. "Alright, jeez! We got 8,254 votes, which I got to say is quite impressive. I don't have any cake, so just take these pebbles I found." The TV prepared the likes. Each contestant's like bar slowly went up. Puffball got the least, while Firey got the most. "Wow! What do I get?" Firey shouts with glee. Firey walks up to the wheel. Spinning it, he gets mountain climbing supplies. Firey walks back to his seat as the FSB starts displaying the dislikes. The FSB passes out cake to Firey, Rocky, Tennis Ball and Gelatin first. The other team members each had different reactions to being in the bottom three. "It's down to Fries, Golf Ball and Puffball. I'm not surprised." "Be quiet and get on with it!" "Are you sure, Fries? You don't want to get eliminated, do you?" "I doubt it will happen now." "And you are free to doubt it, because you're the next one safe, Fries." "What!?" Golf Ball stares in disbelief. "I shouldn't be in the bottom two again! I can't!" "Well, you better believe you are, because it's true. TV, display the votes!" The TV shows bars for the bottom two. Both are of equal length, slowly getting longer as time goes. Puffball still did not face the TV. Golf Ball, on the other hand, fearfully stared at the wide screen. Eventually, Golf Ball's bar froze in place while Puffball's rose far. For much longer did it take for Puffball's bar to freeze. The team gasped in shock when they saw how many votes Puffball got. 1,442, to be exact. "And with a record high amount of votes, Puffball is eliminated! For a while, you were loved and cherished. Now, your actions have gotten you eliminated." Puffball for the first time looked up. Her eyes showed little emotion, and it was hard to tell what she was thinking. "I ''knew ''it..." She said. "I was fearing the day this would happen..." "Well, you did betray the team. You should kinda expect it." Gelatin seemed the calmest of all the team. "I know what to expect." Because Puffball could fly, she was teleported to the LOL. The team walked back to the other teams. They were patiently awaiting the next challenge. Everyone saw the FSB, and knew it was challenge time. Gelatin walked up to the wheel and spun it. All the contestants stared as if the world and time suddenly froze. For a few heartbeats the only sound was the spinning of the challenge wheel. Finally, the pointer landed on 'Create something grand out of any mountain.' "Well, this will be interesting." Says Gelatin. "You bet it will be." The FSB stared at the cast. "The challenge's name explains itself. You can create it however you want to. Just... Try not to destroy Goiky, we need it for the challenges. Go." The teams huddled together to plan for the challenge. Golf Ball was ordering her team on what to do. Team WOAH Bunch and Freesmart weren't doing much. The Freesmarters walked to Team No Name. "Hey Team No-Use!" Pencil taunted. "Pencil, leave my team alone." "I'll leave your team alone, bossy bot. We are wasting our time on a bunch of losers instead of dominating the challenge. Right, guys?" The Freesmarters shouted in agreement. "Your team is doomed with only four members!" "We may be small, but we have more skill then you! We're going to be the best in this challenge, and you can't do anything about it!" The Freesmarters turned and walked away with their hands on their hips. Team No Name stared for a moment before returning to their plans. The camera goes to WOAH Bunch, where Coiny was talking with the team. "Alright. I reckon we don't use Yoyle Mountain since we got back here." "Uh, yeah." Pin looked insincere. "Yeah. How about we just find the nearest mountain?" "Well, there's a group of snowy mountains far over there. I reckon that's where the other teams will, be, so let's go." "Good thinking, Pin." WOAH Bunch happens to go near Team No Name while traveling to the mountain. Meanwhile with team no name... "Team! Let's hurry. woaH Bunch is on our tails." "I hope this climbing stuff as a prize helps." "I'm sure it will, Firey. You should take it out right now." Firey takes out the climbing equipment just to find it's not there. He checks a few more times, but it's gone. The team looks ahead to see WOAH Bunch running with the equipment ahead of him. Firey groaned before the group continued on. Time fast forwards to the point where every team is on their own mountain Freesmart is just getting started, along with Team No Name. Golf Ball, as usual, was ordering them around as they reluctantly obeyed. "Team! We need materials to build the factory! Gelatin and Fries, you get the basic materials. Tennis ball, you and Rocky can go get the other stuff. Firey, you get the tools. I will put everything together when you all get back." "Where would I get the tools?" "I dunno, go buy them or ask someone. I will wait here." The team disbanded, all groups going in different directions. Golf Ball looked to Freesmart, who already were started. Pencil: Was ordering them around just like she did, but in a more kind way, and she helped her team a lot more. "Yeah, team! We got this!" "You're really good at this, Pencil." "Thank you, Ruby." Suddenly, Ice Cube shattered. Lasers zoomed at the team. They didn't know where the lasers were coming from, or even why they were there. After a while, a laser hit part of the unfinished factory, destroying part of it. The lasers then stopped, and Ice Cube ran back up the mountain. The team was terrified and couldn't move. Several minutes passed before Ice Cube got back and the team could calm down. "What was that?" Pencil still sounded scared. When everything was clear, they saw nothing to hint what just happened. Pencil and her team hesitantly went back to work, but were much more aware and cautious. The other teams saw that, too, and were also somewhat shaken and aware of it happening again. Team No Name was behind of the other teams because of their strategy. However, The team was already back with what they needed. Gelatin and Fries slowly lifted a large pile of random stuff up the mountain. Tennis Ball also had some stuff with him, though it seemed like Rocky did nothing to help. Firey was still gone. "Good, you're all back. " "Hey, where's Firey?" Gelatin noticed. "Hm... He must not be done. In case something happened, one of you should go look for him and what he's looking for." "I will." "Okay, Gelatin. Go." Gelatin dashed down the mountain to the point where he was losing his balance a few times. The camera goes to Firey, walking in the frozen winter forest (Even though it's September.) Firey looked at the ground and didn't seem to look for what he was supposed to. "I really could've done something different, but..." He hears something in the distance. "I just didn't, for some reason." I don't think I'll finish this Category:Purnurnurnz